


A Scene on a Balcony

by Grim_of_the_pen



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, sir that's my emotional support ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_of_the_pen/pseuds/Grim_of_the_pen
Summary: A short out of context and character one shot of these two lovely birds who live in my heart rent free.
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Scene on a Balcony

"I've spent so long chasing my dream I think I forgot to live my life."  
"Hah, you're joking, right?" José asked nervously.  
The rooster didn't turn to face him, he puffed up his chest as he spoke. "The great Panchito Pistoles-" his proud posture wilted, "-is some clown in his thirties with no fame, no fortune, no fans." Panchito's eyes glazed over, "No steady job, no friends, no one who loves me but my papá…"  
"Oh, come on, you have me and Donald, too." José swallowed back the lump in his throat, this wasn't something he could slap a bandaid on.  
"Thank you…" Panchito's brow furrowed as he stared hazily at the distant horizon. "I'm sorry for dumping all this on you, Zé, you just-you just wouldn't get it…" The rooster finally turned to face his companion, the sunset setting his already brilliant red feathers aglow. "Have you ever wanted something so badly you'd give up everything just to have it?"  
José was momentarily taken back to his hasty decision on the plane. "No, sorry, I can't relate… Hey, at least you admitted there's a problem, you've gotten a lot less arrogant since college."  
Panchito jabbed the parrot in the ribs with his elbow, "Hey! I'm pouring my heart out here."  
The joke was awkward, but it lightened the mood.  
José grinned at him, relieved when Panchito gave a half-hearted one back, and put an arm over his companion's shoulders, pulling him into a one-arm squeeze. "Maybe you can have both one day." He relaxed his grip to let the rooster pull away.  
"Huh?" Panchito didn't pull away, he slid an arm under José's, wrapping it around the parrot's waist.  
"Fame and good people in your life… It's not impossible."  
"Yeah, I guess it isn’t… It’s not like I’ve ever had any trouble making friends.”  
The sun finally dipped down beneath the waves.  
"Plus, I already have some good ones, like Donald….and I guess my papá." He chuckled.  
"And me." José’s cheeks burned.  
Panchito rested his chin on the shorter bird's shoulder. He hesitated before responding, "And you."

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Lizard for beta reading for me!
> 
> Fun fact this was supposed to be a warm up for a much bigger project I'll never finish. :'D


End file.
